Rouge Blizzards
by The Creatress
Summary: Swear words alert. This fic is about the Canadian Team, Rouge Blizzards, mostly about the captian, Anisha. All the teams are in here & theyre at the Canadian tournement in TorontoMontreal. I added new stuff to the matches, like stipulations & other cool s
1. Reflections, Rules and Russians

Author's Note: Hello! This fic is basically about the Canadian Team for Beyblade. So, it's not Bladebreakers-centered, but they'll be in here along with other teams. There's a lot of romance, and I changed a few things with the arenas. You'll like it, trust me. Hehehe, anyways, enjoy!  
  
- Rose  
  
p.s i don't own beyblade  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
A teenage girl who looked about 15 walked into the hotel room. She had light brown skin and hair that was all shades of royal blue and purple. She was wearing blue, bell bottom pants and a pale pink top.  
  
She went straight to one of the two beds in the room and flopped down, but not before almost tripping over one of her suitcases which was on the floor, still open.  
  
The girl moaned into the pillow. She had worked out so hard that her stomach began to hurt. She'd walked around for a bit, then grabbed a pepsi.   
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' The word kept running through her head.  
  
She should be down stairs in the lobby with her friends, but she'd decided to come up to the room she shared with her bestfriend, because of her dumb-assed stomach ache.  
  
Actually on the way up, her stomach ache had lessened. It didn't hurt so much anymore.  
  
Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the tips of her fingers. They had blue-ish purple dust on them.  
  
She got and decided to take a shower before she went back downstairs again.  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
On an airplane to Toronto, Canada . . .   
  
"For the last time, Tyson, take that dumb coat off! And all the stupid winter gear! And that stupid mask! You're not funny!" Kenny snapped.  
  
"No," Tyson stubbornly replied. "I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"Tyson, the chance you have of-" Dizzy started.  
  
"No chances."  
  
"But, it's not winter there!!" Dizzy snapped back.   
  
Tyson was wearing a big, bulky jacket and a mask because he was afraid of SARS.  
  
"Right . . . " Tyson said, remembering the time when they arrived in Russia. He pulled his coat tighter around himself.  
  
Kenny turned to the other BladeBreakers for some help. Kai and Rei were watching the movie and Max look apologetic.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "But, I don't know that much about Canada, so I can't help."  
  
Kai suddenly chuckled.   
  
"What?" Rei asked. "What is it?"  
  
"No, I just remembered a show I saw." Kai answered.  
  
"What show?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Talking to Americans," Kai replied with a smirk. Dizzy and Kenny imediatley burst out laughing. Max just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, why are we going to Toronto? I thought the tournement was in Montreal." Tyson said.  
  
"Well, Mr. D said that the tournement in Toronto was to get everybody rallied up for the one in Montreal. Kind of like a pre-show, except they were very choosy about who's going to compete in Toronto." Kenny said.  
  
"I have the list of teams. Mr. D sent it by email," Dizzy added.  
  
"So, who's in?" Tyson asked.  
  
"See for yourself," Dizzy said. The team, except Kai, crowded around the computer and they began reading the list:  
  
1) BladeBreakers- Japan  
  
2) The Majestics- Europe  
  
3) All Starz- U.S.A  
  
4) The White Tigers- China  
  
5) The Demolition Boys- Russia  
  
6) Rouge Blizzards- Canada  
  
Kenny read the list outloud for Kai, who didn't even seem to care. The list disappeared and Dizzy came back.   
  
"According to Mr. D, the first three battles will be in the Sky Dome, then the last battle, which will have all three opponents at once, will be on top of the CN Tower."  
  
"Attention, passengers, we will be landing in Toronto shortly. Please be seated and have you seat belts on before the next five minutes is up." The instructions were repeated again in French.  
  
"Tyson, take that crap off!!" Kenny said, getting panicky.  
  
"Nnnnnnoooooo . . . " Tyson said in a very annoying way.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Kenny muttered.   
  
They all got seated and waited for the airplane to land.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1) BladeBreakers- Japan  
  
2) The Majestics- Europe  
  
3) All Starz- U.S.A  
  
4) The White Tigers- China  
  
5) The Domolition Boys- Russia  
  
6) Rouge Blizzards- Canada  
  
Oliver scanned over the list, then read it out loud to the rest of the Majestics.  
  
"Rouge Blizzards, eh? Sounds kind of tough," Enrique smirked. "Hey, do you think these Canadians might be planning world domination? Everybody else kind of was."  
  
After a moment of silence, the Majestics burst out laughing.   
  
Once, he stopped laughing, Enrique asked the rest of the Europeans, "What so funny?"  
  
Johnny stared at him. "You mean, you were serious?"  
  
Robert and Oliver snickered. Enrique stared daggers at the Brit and the French guy.  
  
Robert went back to his non-smiling self. "Does Canada really seem like the kind of nation that would plan to take over the world?" Robert asked.  
  
Enrique shrugged. "They're stuck in between Russia and America," he replied.  
  
Robert sighed. "You know what Canada did when they wanted to become their own country?"  
  
"Declare war on Britain? Is that why you're not happy about this tournement?" the Italien asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, Enrique, they went over and *asked* nicely." Oliver said.  
  
Enrique and Johnny stared at the other two. Robert nodded.  
  
"He's right," Robert said. "One of my great grandfathers was there."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"Yeah, they still have connections to Britain. And in light of the War in Iraq, that is just wierd." Oliver said. "These tournements are going to be interesting. I heard the Americans trained with the Canadians sometimes, but they haven't seen eachother since the war."  
  
"Why are we even going?! We never go to these tournements . . . " Robert muttered.  
  
"It'll be fun, besides, I heard there are new features-"  
  
"Attention, passengers, we will be landing in Toronto shortly. Please be seated and have you seat belts on before the next five minutes is up." The instructions were repeated again in French.  
  
"They're also half-French," Oliver said with a slight smile.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Johnny muttered as he sat down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Rouge Blizzards?" Michael asked.  
  
"That's the name they picked?" Steve asked.  
  
"That's what it says here." Emily replied.  
  
A few moments passed in silence.   
  
"This is going to be wierd," Eddy said. "We haven't seen them since the war started."  
  
"Bush is an idiot." Emily stated.  
  
"No shit, sherlock." Came the reply from Michael.  
  
"Hey, cut the guy some slack . . . " Eddy started.  
  
"Do you still have a crush on Anisha?" Steve asked Eddy.  
  
"Shut up," Eddy snapped, "I'll get her to notice me this time." He slouched down with a sour look on his face.  
  
"Whatever," Emily muttered. Emily didn't get along very well with the Canadian, but she felt a little sorry for Anisha. Eddy could be a total idiot with women. Maybe he could get Enrique to give him some tips. She laughed outloud at the thought.  
  
"What?" Steve and Michael asked. Eddy was still growling at the seat in front of him.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"On another note, we can get revenge on The Demolition Boys." Michael pointed out. The All Starz and The Demolition Boys didn't get along, period.  
  
"Attention, passengers, we will be landing in Toronto shortly. Please be seated and have you seat belts on before the next five minutes is up." The instructions were repeated again in French.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Do we know these guys?" Gary asked, through a mouthful of lettuce.  
  
"No," Lee replied.  
  
"Are they tough?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No," Lee said.  
  
"How do you know?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Shut up," Lee said.  
  
Gary opened his mouth, but Kevin said, "Leave'im alone, Gary. He's upset 'cause Mariah likes Rei better than him. AAAHHH!!"  
  
Gary held Lee back from pummeling Kevin. "Say sorry," he ordered.  
  
"Sorry," Kevin muttered.  
  
Mariah watched the display and just rolled her eyes. She then started thinking about seeing Ray again.  
  
"Attention, passengers, we will be landing in Toronto shortly. Please be seated and have you seat belts on before the next five minutes is up." The instructions were repeated again in French.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"A great opportunity to teach the All Starz a lesson," Bryon said. "And pick a bone with the BladeBreakers."  
  
"Right." Spencer replied.  
  
Tala sighed and rolled his eyes. They still had a bunch of equipment from the Russian tournement, so they were still pretty strong. Another good thing was there was no more Voltaire to be an annoying, phychotic bitch.  
  
Tala did want to beat the BladeBreakers, though. It was just annoying to him how they won every freakin' tournement. Well, the Canadians haven't been in a tournement yet. Maybe they . . . No, that'd just be stupid.  
  
"Yeah, we'll win." Tala muttered.  
  
"Attention, passengers, we will be landing in Toronto shortly. Please be seated and have you seat belts on before the next five minutes is up." The instructions were repeated again in French.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All the teams got off the plane. They were very surprised to see one another. No team had known that another team would be there.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in," Johnny said in good-humour to the BladeBreakers.  
  
"Hi, Johnny!" Tyson and Max yelled. Tyson was sweaty and was taking off all the winter stuff.  
  
"Hey Tyson . . . What're you wearing?" Oliver asked Tyson.  
  
"He thought Canada would be a freezing waist land, so he wore all of that." Kenny supplied.  
  
" . . . Oh . . . "  
  
"I didn't think it'd be . . . What's the temperature?"  
  
"27 degrees celcius." Dizzy answered.  
  
"Does anybody know where we're supposed to go?" Steve asked.  
  
Just then, someone cleared their throat. Everybody looked up. An African-Canadian stood, smiling slightly at them. He wore blue, denim pants and a red shirt that was half done to reveal a white top beneath it.  
  
Beside him stood a boy who was as tall as Kai. He had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. The black shirt he wore showed off a well-built body and he also wore blue denim jeans.  
  
Michael spoke first. "Mr. Allen. Darry." He nodded at the two as he said their names.  
  
"Michael. Steve. Eddy. Emily," Darry said, also acknowledging the Americans with a nodd each.  
  
"Can anybody else feel tension?" Enrique whispered to his friends without taking his eyes off the North Americans.  
  
"Well, hello and welcome to Toronto, Canada. Hey, I bet you were all expecting snow and ice, right?" (Tyson looked embarassed) "So, I bet you're all wondering where you should go, eh?" The African- Canadian, Mr. Allen, asked. He was still smiling in a kind way. "Well, we've arranged for you all to stay at a very nice hotel very near the Sky Dome and CN Tower. It's called the Midnight Owl Hotel. All of your vans are waiting to take you there. The tournement will start the day after tomorrow, as you all probably already know. We will inform you of who's facing who and when tomorrow. If you are eliminated from the tournement, you are free to head on to Montreal. Understood?"  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyson suddenly asked.  
  
Mr. Allen looked at him, then smiled. "My name is Mr. Allen," he started. "I kind of . . . take care of the Rouge Blizzards. I got them all together. This is Darry. He's from Edmonton, Alberta and he's part of the Rouge Blizzards."  
  
"Hey." Darry said without smiling. He was still staring at Michael, who was staring evenly back.  
  
Mr. Allen looked at the two of them. They were starting to make him really nervous. " . . . Oka-a-a-ay-y-y-y . . . " Mr. Allen said. "We should really get going. It's going to be dark in a few hours and you'll want to get comfortable."  
  
"Right. Let's go." Robert said. He led the Majestics to their van which wasn't the only team van in the parking lot. All the other teams vans, excluding the Rouge Blizzards, were there near them, but not right beside them.  
  
Mr. Allen and Darry got into Mr. Allen's convertable and pulled out of the parking lot right after the Majestics left. As they drove along, they didn't talk much and when they did, it was about the other teams and whether or not they looked tough.  
  
"All of them have very tough images and reputations," Mr. Allen said.  
  
"The Demolition Boys are still together." Darry commented.  
  
"Yes, once Voltaire was dragged off to jail, the abbey was returned to the woman who sold it. I forgot her name. Anyways, she's converting it into an orphanage but is still sponsering the Demolition Boys. She's very patriotic and a percentage of the money is going towards the orphanage. A very nice woman."  
  
Darry suddenly snickered.  
  
"What?" Mr. Allen asked.  
  
"Does she look like a man?" Darry asked between snickers. (A.N. I think Russian women look just fine. This is just for the fic, don't hurt me. Especially all my gals in Russia. We're still friends, right?)  
  
"Darry . . . " Mr. Allen said, a warning in his voice. His face was void of it's usual smile.  
  
"Just a joke, you know. No need to get touchy."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
At the Lobby of the Midnight Owl Hotel . . .   
  
"Where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?" A girl with curly, black hair asked. She had dark skin and and brown eyes behind small, oval shaped glasses on. She was wearing black pansts and a pale, lavender tank top. She looked sweet, but not tough.  
  
"Maybe the airplane was late . . . " answered a boy. He had light brown skin and short black hair. He was wearing a Montreal Canadiens jersey and blue denim pants. He looked a bit like a little kid.  
  
A moment of silence went by.  
  
"Hey, Zack, where's Anisha?" the girl asked.  
  
The boy, Zack, shrugged. "She went off to your room. She said she felt funny."  
  
"Oh. She's been training hard. I think she really wants to win." the girl stated.  
  
"Sakura, look! There they are!" Zack exclaimed. He got up off the couch they had been sitting on.  
  
"Where?" the girl, Sakura, asked.  
  
"Behind the Majestic's van. . . . Majestics?" Zack asked.  
  
"Oh my Gosh . . . A bunch of other teams are here, too."  
  
"Nobody said anything about staying in the same hotel. This is going to be really awkward. Here come the All Starz."  
  
Mr. Allen and Darry came through the doors first.  
  
"Oh, hello! Were you waiting for us all this time?" Mr. Allen asked.  
  
Sakura smiled back. "No, only for around fifteen minutes."  
  
"Time well wasted." Zack said. Then, he laughed. "That's the catchphrase for the Comedy Network."  
  
"We know." Sakura replied.  
  
"Hi!" Tyson yelled as he popped up out of nowhere.  
  
The two unintroduced Canadians jumped back in surprise. Darry rolled his eyes.  
  
"My name's Tyson from the Bladebreakers and I'm from Japan! Who're you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Er, my name's Sakura. He's Zack. We're part of the Rouge Blizzards." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm from Montreal and she's from Toronto." Zack added.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to hate eachother then?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Uhhhh . . . no. Besides, the last member of the Rouge Blizzards is also Torontonian and she's my cousin. Her name's Anisha and she's upstairs." Zack said.  
  
"Guys, I think we should get to our rooms." Mr. Allen suddenly said. "Most of everybody else already checked in."  
  
"Right," Rei said. "Come on, Tyson."  
  
Everybody checked in and went to the elevators where the Majestics were waiting. Being the first to arrive, nobody knew how they were still on the first floor and nobody cared.  
  
The elevator came and everybody went in. Robert pushed the 11th button for the Majestics and the BladeBreakers and Sakura pushed 12.  
  
"So, isn't Montreal, Quebec french?" Kenny asked Zack.  
  
"Yes, basically."  
  
"You don't sound french." Tyson and Oliver said at the same time. Tyson said it in English; Oliver said in french.  
  
Zack looked at Oliver. "Neither do you," he replied in french. Zack turned to Tyson. "I have a very good English-Canadian accent and a very good French-Canadian accent, so I don't get the two mixed up."  
  
"Oh, okay." Tyson looked totally confused.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tala looked at the piece of paper in his hand. The Russians were standing in the hallway of the 12th floor.  
  
"Room #6." Tala said. He was still staring at the paper as he began to walk. Bryon and Spencer were behind him, carrying the luggage.  
  
Tala didn't take his eyes of the paper, so he didn't notice a girl get out of Room #4.  
  
She had been staring at the floor as she was walking so she didn't notice him.  
  
They didn't notice eachother until their shoulders banged against the other.  
  
Tala looked up totally surprised. The girl was looking back at him, equally surprised. The two didn't seem angry. Just surprised.  
  
They stood there for a moment, staring at eachother.  
  
The girl was a few inches shorter than Tala. Her black hair was straight, but looked a little wet. The front part was a bit curly. She had very light brown skin and hazel eyes. She was wearing black, baggy pants and a baby blue tank top that had the words 'Come on, let's go.' written on it in silver. She looked a little muscular, but not that muscular, even for a teenaged female. She wasn't scrawny.  
  
Taking a few slow steps, she began to walk away, but she didn't take her eyes off him.  
  
Tala also started moving, not taking her eyes off her.  
  
Spencer and Bryon moved out of the way to let her pass. Then, Spencer stared at her and then at Tala.  
  
'What's the big deal? He doesn't even seem angry!' Spencer thought to himself.  
  
The elevator door opened and the Rouge Blizzards stepped out with Mr. Allen. Sakura was smiling and she waved at someone in the elevator. She then turned and saw the girl.  
  
"Hi, Anisha!"  
  
The girl seemed to snap back into reality. She whipped around and saw Sakura. "Hey, Sakura." she said with a tired smile.  
  
"Feeling better?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tala had also snapped back to reality. He looked past Spencer and Bryon to the Canadians.  
  
Zack and Darry also looked back at the Russians.  
  
" . . . just coming down to stay with you guys," the girl, Anisha, was saying. She turned around and started walking towards Room #4, keeping her eyes on Sakura.  
  
"Well, we're glad you feel better, Anisha," Mr. Allen said. "Why, hello, boys!" He was now looking at the Russians. "I don't think you people know eachother, now, do you?"  
  
Mr. Allen led the Canadians to the Russians. Tala had walked up, so now he was inbetween Spencer and Bryon.  
  
"Rouge Blizzards, this is Spencer, Tala and Bryon. Russia's Demolition Boys. Demolition Boys, meet Anisha, Sakura, Zack and Darry. Canada's Rouge Blizzards. Now, let's see some handshakes!"  
  
Crickets chirpped. Nobody moved.  
  
"Okay, fine, just the captains then. Come on, one little handshake. Sportsmanship, people." Mr. Allen prodded.  
  
More crickets.  
  
"Aw, just shake his hand and let's go. This is heavy!" Bryon complained, holding up the luggage.  
  
"Just put it down!" Darry growled.   
  
"And she's female!" Zack snapped.  
  
"Yeah, she's female!" Sakura added.  
  
Tala smirked and stretched his hand out. Hesitating a bit, Anisha took it.  
  
Anisha suddenly felt a jolt of electricity. She felt Tala's hand stiffen, too.  
  
They withdrawed their hands without shaking. Anisha noticed how Tala's smirk faltered. This made her counter back with a smirk of her own.  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard." Mr. Allen said. "Now, I'll have to be going. Bye, guys!"  
  
"Bye, Mr. A!"   
  
Sakura waved as he disappeared into the elevator, leaving the Rouge Blizzards and The Demolition Boys alone.  
  
The End of Chapter 1  
  
****************************************************  
  
Author's Ending Note: Hey, that was pretty long, wasn't it? It was probably also boring. You know what?  
  
The main character wasn't even introduced till the end of that chapter! Sure, she was the girl in the first part, but no name or anything like that. (shruggs) Oh, well. Too bad.  
  
Woah, 16 pages . . .   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Crushes, Fights, Disgusting Jokes and 'E...

Author's Note: Okay, peops. First things first, I do not own anybody here except for my own characters.  
  
Finally, we're getting into some of the action in this chapter.  
  
- Rose  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura waved as Mr. Allen disappeared into the elevator, leaving the Rouge Blizzards and The Demolition Boys alone.  
  
A few moments passed in silence with the two teams measuring eachother out. Even the crickets had shut up.  
  
"Anisha? Can we go to our rooms now?" Zack asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Zack and Darry turned around and headed off to Room #14 on the other side of the hall way. They went inside and shut the door softly, but loud enough to be heard.  
  
Sakura shifted her weight from foot to foot. She'd heard that the Demolition Boys had a bad, tough reputation and she didn't like being the empty hallway alone with them. Sure, there was Anisha, but it's three on two.  
  
Sakura mentally slapped herself. She was being paranoid.  
  
But, still she'd love to run to her room. If only the Russians weren't blocking the way . . . Little did Sakura know, Anisha was thinking the same thing.  
  
'Move . . . ' Anisha muttered inside her brain. She was trying to think of something to say. She was also searching Tala's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
She noticed that he still had a smirk on his face and looked slightly amused.  
  
Finally, she just decided that the best thing to say was 'Excuse us, you're blocking our way.'  
  
She opened her mouth, but what came out was: "So, you guys are from Russia?"  
  
"Yes." Bryon replied, dryly. "You guys are from Canada?"  
  
" . . . yeah . . . " Anisha murmered. This was getting hard. "Excited about the tournement?" That was the best thing she could think of.  
  
Tala crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly at her. He looked ready to laugh out loud.  
  
'He knows that I'm not comfortable . . . Who would be? These guys have a dangerous reputation!' Anisha thought.  
  
"Sure." Tala answered. "We're looking forward to it. Especially kicking the All Starz asses. We're not on good terms with them. Oh, and we're gonna beat you, too."  
  
Anisha looked up and smirked, but this time, it came naturally. "Oh, really?" she asked.  
  
Tala nodded. Spencer rolled his eyes like it was no big deal.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Anisha stated. She suddenly felt Sakura tap her shoulder. Anisha turned around to be met with a warning look. Anisha turned back toward the Russians.  
  
"Look, I'd love to stay and practise my trash-talking with you, but we've really got to get to our room."  
  
"Sure." Tala stepped aside and his team members also backed off.  
  
Anisha walked through them with Sakura staying beside her. Sakura looked totally calm, but she couldn't wait to get into their room.  
  
When Anisha opened the door, Sakura ran in. Anisha threw the Demolition Boys, especially Tala, one more confidant smirk that easily said 'Bring It On.'  
  
She walked inside and shut the door.  
  
Tala looked at the door. "Room #4," he stated.  
  
"I thought our room was #6?" Bryon asked.  
  
"No, you idiot," Tala said. "Her room is #4. Keep that in mind."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Anisha quickly threw herself onto her bed and started laughing into the pillows, unaware of the 'What-were-you-thinking?!' look that Sakura was giving her from her own bed.  
  
Anisha looked up. She was still giggling a bit. She sat up cross-legged on the bed. "What?" she asked, giving her best-friend an innocent looked.  
  
Sakura, who was laying down, sighed. "You like him." She stated. "You are a nut. You like him. Those Russians have a bad reputation. And you have a crush on the *captain.*"  
  
Anisha blinked. "He's cute," she said. She grinned. "Muscular, too." She stared at the cieling and a smile began to form across her lips.  
  
"You mean you *do* have a crush on Tala?" Sakura asked. Disbelief was all over her face.  
  
Anisha looked at her and raised eye-brow. "You just asked me that . . ." she said.  
  
"But, I was joking about the crush part!" Sakura exclaimed. She was looking at her best-friend as if Anisha had grown another head. "What are you thinking?!"  
  
"Aww, come on . . . " Anisha trailed off. She smiled, reassuringly. "It's just a crush. Besides, he can't be any worse than Eddy, can he?"  
  
"How long were you with Eddy again?" Sakura asked. She could remember a bunch of little things about Eddy and Anisha's relationship. But, what what most clear was the break-up. Or what came right after it.  
  
Sakura had been doing some stretches in the women's locker room in the gym where they'd been training with the All Starz.  
  
Suddenly, Anisha had burst into the room, looking angry and frustrated. She had walked around the room, not answering to Sakura who was asking her what had happened. Then, she threw a dumb bell across the room and sat down on the bench. Then, she said the words 'It's Over.'  
  
Anisha had gotten over Eddy pretty quickly, and that had annoyed Eddy to no end. For some reason, he was always trying to get her back.  
  
"About two and half weeks." Anisha answered. She shrugged. "Hey, have we checked the answering machine?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna check it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sakura, I'm not in love with him!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Fine, but I just want you to be careful. You can't trash talk those guys . . . "  
  
"I can't promise you that."  
  
Sakura smirked. "Fine, but make sure you know your limits. Now, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
Anisha grinned and jumped up off the bed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Anisha looked around the restaurent. It'd been her idea to get room service, but Zack had barged in just as she was about to pick up the phone. He'd started talking about how 'they had to talk stradegy and that he was in Toronto enough, so let's go to the restaurent next door!'  
  
Here they were, but it didn't seem as if they'd be talking stradegy any time soon.  
  
It was a quaint little restaurent, but it still had people.  
  
Anisha noted how the only decent table that was available was the one right next to the table where the White Tiger Team was sitting.  
  
"Well, so much for talking stradegy," Darry said as if reading her mind.  
  
The Rouge Blizzards went over and sat down.  
  
"Hi!" Mariah imediatley said. "Aren't you guys the Canadian National Team? What was the name? Red Blizzard?"  
  
"Rouge Blizzards. White Tigers, right?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yup, the guys from China." Kevin answered, smiling back.  
  
"And we're the guys from Japan!"  
  
The two teams turned around to be greeted by the BladeBreakers at the table on Rouge Blizzards' Other Side.  
  
"Hey . . . " Anisha said, smiling weakly.  
  
"So, should I introduce you to the team?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No, we know who you all are. And we already introduced ourselves to you, right? Yes, we did." Sakura said.  
  
"Can we go back to the hotel now? This restaurent is annoying . . . " Kai mumbled.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Hey, maybe Anisha and Kai ought to start a club."  
  
Anisha snorted. Kai rolled his eyes. Sakura and Tyson laughed.  
  
"You guys are the weakest links." Anisha muttered for no apparent reason. "Maybe you should start a "Annoy the Hell Out of The Captian Club."  
  
"Anisha, you're so mean . . . " Sakura said with a small pout. She started grinning. "Oh, well. Maybe we will."  
  
"Every team has the one guy or girl who never shuts up . . . " Darry muttered.  
  
Zack laughed. "Hey, let's make it a game. 'Spot the Annoying Chatterbox,'" he said a joking way.  
  
Sakura giggled, but Tyson . . .   
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tyson asked. "You wanna have a match right now?!"  
  
Zack raised an eye-brow and smirked. "No, I'll wait to kick your ass at the tournement."  
  
"No! I-" Tyson started.  
  
"Tyson, calm down." Kenny muttered.  
  
"I will not calm down!"  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Loser." he muttered.  
  
That did it for Tyson. He started charging at Zack, but the rest of his team kept him back.  
  
Anisha glared at Zack. "Zack, appologise."  
  
Zack gazed back at his cousin, and he blinked twice, in a cute adorable way.  
  
But, it didn't really help with Anisha. "Zack . . . " she said, a warning in her voice.  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright. I'm sorry." He said to Tyson. "I was just kidding around, you know."  
  
"Every country we go to, you always get into a fight with at least one member from the national team," Dizzy said.  
  
Tyson didn't reply. "Whatever," he muttered after a awhile of grouching.  
  
"So, we're cool?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Great. So, now, let's talk about the tournement!" Zack said brightly. "So, everybody's staying for the tournement in my hometown, Montreal?"  
  
"Yup." Max replied. "The only place I've ever visited in Quebec was Quebec city. Is Montreal cool?"  
  
Zack grinned. "*I'm* from Montreal and of course, it's cool. My hometown is the largest french-speaking city in Canada and the second largest french-speaking city in the world-!"  
  
"Paris is #1." A voice said.  
  
Zack whipped around and glared at Oliver. Then, he got up and stood nose-to-nose with him.  
  
"No one interrupts me when I'm being patriotic." Zack said.  
  
Smiling to herself, Anisha sat back and watched Zack and Oliver and then let her eyes run over the rest of the European team. She caught Robert's eye and smirked.  
  
The Brit raised his eye-brow. Anisha almost laughed out loud and went back to watching the two French guys.  
  
Oliver smiled. "Oh, sorry. Continue then."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes, still looking a bit ticked. He sat back down, muttering something about "losing momentum."  
  
Oliver and the Majestics sat down at the table that was behind the White Tigers and diagonal to the Rouge Blizzards.  
  
Sakura turned to Anisha and whispered so that only she could hear. "Hey, An, remember that joke?"  
  
"What joke?"  
  
"The one you and Zack cooked up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It begins 'Why does Canada speak English and French?'"  
  
Anisha suddenly sat up straight and started laughing.  
  
"What? What is it?" Tyson asked.  
  
Sakura smiled. "It's a joke. And I was just about to dare Anisha to tell it to the teams here."  
  
Anisha stopped laughing. "No."  
  
"What joke?" Zack asked.  
  
"The one that begins 'Why does Canada speak English and French?'"  
  
Zack also started laughing. He stopped after a moment. "You can't tell that to a-"  
  
"What joke?" Darry asked.  
  
Zack whispered the joke to Darry and Sakura started pestering Anisha to tell everybody. The Rouge Blizzards seemed to be unaware that all the other teams, plus a few other people in the restaurent were watching them.  
  
Darry jumped up once Zack had finished. "Eeeeeeeewwwwwww!!" he moaned loudly. He shook his head at Zack who was still laughing. "Dammit, you are gross! Excuse me, I'm gonna go puke and then wash my brain out with soap. Argh! Disgusting . . . " Darry left.  
  
Zack looked at Anisha and Sakura. "He must've imagined two lands masses smashing against eachother at the end."  
  
Even Sakura grimaced.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell the damn joke, but right after Darry comes back."  
  
"Why wait for Darry?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Because," Anisha said. "Robert and Oliver might take it as as insult and pummel the hell out of me."  
  
"I don't hit girls." Robert muttered.  
  
"I'm not a girl; I'm a woman," was the reply from Anisha.  
  
"I don't hit ladies." The Brit replied.  
  
Anisha snorted. "Robert, do I seem very lady-like to you?"  
  
Robert stared at her. "I don't hit females."  
  
"Now, that is just sexist." Anisha replied evenly. "I don't hesitate to hit males. I don't slap them either; I punch them."  
  
Darry came back and sat down.  
  
"Great, Darry's back. Now, tell the damn joke already!" Tyson said.  
  
Zack smirked.  
  
"Okay," Anisha began. She had the teams undivided attention. "Rated . . . R. One night, when Zack was over, we were all in my living room. Ya know, me, Zack, my sister, our cousin. It was late and I wanted to go to sleep. We were finished with scary stories and everything, so out of the blue, Zack goes: 'Why does Canada speak English and French?'  
  
So, I reply, 'Because Britain and France are our mother-countries.'  
  
Zack says, 'So, they're like or parents?'  
  
I say, 'Yeah, England's like the mom, France's like the dad, and Canada's like the kid.' Where did I get the genders from, you ask? Nobody knows, I just got them.  
  
Then, Zack is silent for a moment. Then, he says: 'So, France and England had sex?'"  
  
The four tables erupted in laughter and "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!s"  
  
At the Majestics' table, Johnny and Enrique were laughing so hard, they were almost crying. Robert had his face down, but he was shaking his head and was massaging his forehead. Oliver was grinning, but shaking his head. Enrique punched him lightly in the shoulder, and Oliver laughed.  
  
Grinning to herself, Anisha got up.  
  
"Come on, let's get outta here." She said to Sakura. "I don't think Robert's too happy."  
  
"Great!" Sakura said, jumping up. "Watch out, room service!"  
  
"I swear I'm going to drive them mad . . . " Anisha muttered as they stepped out of the restaurent.  
  
"Gonna break last night's record, eh?" Sakura asked.  
  
They laughed and joked the whole way back to the hotel.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
" . . . hope you arrived safely in Canada," Tala read aloud in Russian. He was reading aloud from the letter they had for the Demolition Boys at the front desk.  
  
Tala continued to read. "I know you will do very well in the Canadian tournements, but I want to wish you luck and I advise you to take these Canadians seriously."  
  
Tala was interupted by Bryon who snorted and Spencer who laughed out loud. Tala looked at them and raised an eye-brow.  
  
Spencer stopped laughing and looked at their captain. "What?" he asked. Tala only stared evenly back at him. "Look, I'm sorry, but Canada's like the big, jolly nation and you'd expect Canada's team to be jolly, nice and very peace-keeping-like. They'd probably lose on purpose just to avoid making any enemies."  
  
"Spencer, I don't think very much of Canada's team, but that last bit was just crap." Bryon said to Spencer.  
  
"Fine, but you agree that they'll be the big, happy, peace-keeping, sweet, little girl-type-" Spencer started.  
  
"Spencer." Tala said with a warning in his voice.  
  
Spencer and Bryon looked at him. Bryon cocked an eye-brow.  
  
"Do you know what would happen if Canada tries to take over the world and starts by attacking, oh I dunno . . . Whatever, any country?" Tala asked.  
  
Tala got double blinks from both his team mates.  
  
"If the country being attacked phones up the UN or tries to tell the rest of the world that Canada is attacking them, the rest of the world would probably laugh it off. Why? Because, they all think of Canada the way you two do.  
  
These guys have amazing fighters. The world just doesn't get to see it, because Canada doesn't pick fights with every nation it sees. The fighter that fights the most is *not* the strongest fighter. Just like that, the fighter that fights the least isn't the weakest.  
  
I think we should take our coach's advice." Tala finished.  
  
Spencer looked sulky. "Okay." He muttered. He reached for a Molsen Canadian from the box he had picked up.  
  
Bryon stared at him. "Wha-? Spencer, are you gonna drink that?!"  
  
Spencer shrugged like it was nothing. "I ran out of vodka." he said. He then started gulping down the Molsen Canadian.  
  
Bryon just shooked his head. "I'm not even going to ask."  
  
  
  
'He is going to be in so much trouble . . . ' Rolling his eyes, Tala started reading from the letter again.  
  
"Train hard, try your best and don't only focus on beating the All Starz to hell and back. I'll be there as soon as I can.  
  
Once again, take the Rouge Blizzards seriously. A journalist once described Canada as wall flower. All she needs to show off her skills is a partner.  
  
All Canada needs to show off it's fighting skills by beating a country up is a bad temper (and maybe the UN's permission)."  
  
Spencer and Bryon laughed, and Tala continued to read.  
  
"All the Rouge Blizzards need to show off *their* skills is someone to piss them off. Signed, Lina." Tala finished.  
  
"You know, Lina has a point, though." Bryon said, thoughtfully. "We shouldn't be taking them lightly. Remember what happened at the 1972 Canada-USSR Hockey Series?"  
  
"I wasn't born back then."  
  
"Whatever. They take their games seriously. Or so it seems. We shouldn't be taking them lightly." Bryon replied.  
  
"Right!" Spencer said. He was holding an empty bottle. And there were three others around him.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes and Bryon smacked himself on his forehead, and muttered something.  
  
"Anyway," Tala said to mostly Bryon, throwing Spencer a disapproving look. "I think we should take them on with full-power." He looked at the letter.  
  
"Wall flower . . . All she needs to show off her skills is a partner." Tala muttered. He glanced out the window and saw Anisha and Sakura making their way to the hotel.  
  
Then he grinned. "Canada wants a partner, I know a country who'll dance with her."  
  
Bryon grinned back.  
  
It would have been a very evil-like moment, if Spencer had not exclaimed: "I know who you're talking about!" Ignoring the disbelieving looks that his team members were giving him, he yelled: "It's America, right?!"  
  
Bryon slapped Spencer's head. "He means Russia, you drunken bastard! . . . so annoying . . . "  
  
Spencer didn't know when to shut up. "Hey, wait . . . That doesn't make any sense . . . Since when did Russia-"  
  
He was cut off when Bryon did a sleeper hold on him. Spencer fainted and Tala stared in shock.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Tala asked.  
  
"He'll be fine in the morning." Bryon replied.  
  
Tala looked at him and raised an eye-brow.  
  
"Well, he'll be fine eventually," Bryon said.  
  
Tala gave him an odd look.  
  
"He'll be fine before the tournement starts!" Bryon snapped.  
  
"Good."  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
  
************************************************************  
  
A.N. Hi, everybody! REVIEW OR ELSE!!!! BTW, the wallflower thing was in an article. You can find it at Patriotism Canada. I'll post the address as soon as I find it.  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


End file.
